Classes
A character's class is the character type he/she has chosen to use. Class choice is restricted by race choice, since not all races can be all classes. :Skill Calculator by Class, Character level and Skill level - Ecatomb The "Perfect World Classes" below are the classes that are available to all players when creating a character. = Perfect World Classes = There are eight classes that are available to starting players, depending on chosen race. Officers. Archer Winged Elf Archers utilize wooden equipment like bows and arrows and other long range weapons to ward off attackers and would be enemies. Official Archer Forums Archer Player Guide Assassin Tideborn Assassins use dual daggers and swift attacks to defeat monsters. They are also very swift and usually consist of purple or pink skin.Official Assassin Forums Assassin Player Guide Barbarian Untamed Barbarians are strong and often serve as the front-line defenders on the battlefield. They mainly rely on their brute strength during attacks. Official Barbarian Forums Barbarian Player Guide Blademaster Human Blademasters are close combat warriors who are potent with or without weapons. They are swift, agile, and quick to attack and evade assailants. Official Blademaster Forums Blademaster Player Guide Cleric Winged Elf Clerics can heal, curse, and can call on the elements of lightning and wind to do their bidding. They can even raise fallen comrades in battle. Compared with Clerics in other games, PWI clerics are powerful spellcasters. Their ability to solo is perfect for a game where, moreso even than other MMOs, players do not team regularly until higher levels. Official Cleric Forums Cleric Player Guide Duskblade Duskblades are similar to Assassins; although their survivability in PvP combat can be superior to that of Assassins, their damage output is reputed to be lesser, and they are understood by some to be more PvE focused. Mystic Earthguard Mystics Mystics have pets like Venomancers, but their pets are summoned, not found and tamed. They have a resurrection spell that is a crucial adjunct to that of Clerics, which can be cast BEFORE death, potentially prevent team wipeouts altogether; they also can heal somewhat. Psychic Official Psychic Forums Tideborn Psychics are mostly a spellcaster class, with the ability to heal. They can adjust their damage output and defense, raising one a lot and lowering the other a little, as is tactically most desirable. They use Earth and Water magic. Seeker Earthguard Seekers' Heavy Armor enables them to function as light tanks; while of course Barbarians are far superior at the task of dealing with lots of physical damage, Seekers' speciality is to able to either melee or cast Metal- based spells, including AoE spells. Stormbringer A caster of Water and Metal magic, they can cast some of their spells while moving Venomancer Untamed Venomancers are very adept in using poison, and can tame animals to fight with them. Each pet that is tamed has its own attributes and skills that can be used in combat. Their spells use mainly the power of the Wood element. Official Venomancer Forums Venomancer Player Guide Wizard Human Wizards are hot tempered but warm hearted masters of the conjuring arts. They can utilize the elements of water, fire, and earth to their advantage. Official Wizard Forums Wizard Player Guide Category:Classes Category:Game Mechanics